


House of Bones

by Ashes_2_Ashes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Smut for sure, reader is female, skeleton fuuuuu-, some fastburn, some kinky shit for sure, some slowburn, some vanilla foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_2_Ashes/pseuds/Ashes_2_Ashes
Summary: Moving to a new house near the city was the greatest decision you’ve ever done.Accepting a house party invitation from a family of skeletons was the second greatest decision you’ve ever done.So what could possibly go wrong?Well. Shit.





	1. New Place, New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> hoooo boi, a new fanfic ^^; ENJOY!
> 
> \--------------
> 
> helloooo check out my [Tumblr](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/) for art, updates, and shenanigans! you can also chat me up and ask me about things regarding my fanfics! or just talk! dont worry, I don't bite!

Today was the day you’ll be moving to your new house! You tiringly, but excitedly, took out the last remaining bags from the trunk of your car, as you try to keep yourself awake from your night drive from your old place to this new neighborhood close to Tale City. Yawning loudly, you took a look at your watch and saw it had just turn six-fifteen in the morning.

 

As you take a look at your surroundings, you see a few people up and about doing their own morning routine, then you saw a few monsters walking around and even chatting to your new yet barely acquainted neighbors, sighing contently, _this,_ this was the reason why you decided to move out from the hell hole you came from.

 

No more racist, noisy, messy, and no-good-attitude neighbors who don’t like change! And admittingly? The air here is clean and everything looks peaceful!

 

Setting the bags down at the doorstep of your house, you see Amber, your golden retriever; sitting patiently in the back seat. While you fumbled with the key of the house trying to open the front door, it was small but the large space-y backyard and outdoor swimming pool compensated for that.

 

And you couldn’t wait to settle in, talk with the neighbors, explore the area and take trips to the city! You’d have to start working on your barren front yard though, the front of the house could use some plants and flowers to brighten place up.

 

“NYEH!? WAIT! HOLD ON! HALT YELLOW DOG!”

 

You flinched in surprise, turning your head to the source of the yelling, you see a tall skeleton in an orange tracksuit with blue and white accents chasing after your dog, who unfortunately got herself out through the open door of the driver’s seat and is now causing mischief. “SANS! HELP ME CATCH THAT DOG!” the monster yelled in a way that you find funny but at the same time fitting.

 

Following behind and sluggishly walking after the other, was another skeleton monster, this one was shorter than the one running after your dog; who was now just running in circles around your car. “Come on, bro. This isn’t the fast and the furry-ous. So chill.”

 

_Oh gods, a movie pun of all things._

 

Laughing to yourself, you see Amber running up to you and dropped a slobbered up red running shoe at your feet, you can tell that the dog was proud of what she found, after successfully taking it from the owner. Who was now jogging up to you. With a frown. On their bony face. Great.

 

_Amber, why._

 

You internally screamed and panicked at the same time, as the monster stopped in front of you, easily towering you in height wise.

 

_Damn, how’s the weather up there?_

 

“THE WEATHER IS NICE AND GREAT FOR JOGGING, HUMAN!” the tall skeleton replied before pointing at your dog “BUT YOUR DOG HAS TAKEN MY SHOE WHILE I WAS ABOUT TO PUT IT BACK ON!”

 

Well, shit. You mentally scolded yourself for stupidly saying that bad tall joke that out loud “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that! I say things that comes first into mind.” you say while grinning sheepishly, you immediately took away the shoe from the floor before Amber could run away with it again. “Here,” handing it over to the tracksuit wearing skeleton, he gratefully accepts it but his face is stuck in disgust and politeness over the fact that the shoe was covered on dog drool. “I’m really sorry about Amber. She loves to play with shoes.” saying that, you reached out to scratch the dog behind its ears.

 

“I guess you could say, the dog is…” the shorter skeleton started beside him, a deep baritone voice lacing his words, as his grin becoming wider as he close an eye socket.

 

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE--”

 

“Head over heels about them.”

 

You snorted, it wasn’t a good joke but it wasn’t bad either. The tall one on the other hand, sighed in exasperation.

 

“THAT WAS NOT EVEN FUNNY!” the tall skeleton angrily said.

 

“Come on bro, I’m shoe it was.” the shorter skeleton replied with another pun.

 

You laughed this time, and this action earned you a sigh of defeat from the taller one and a chuckle from the other. By the time you regained yourself, you finally took in the appearance of the grinning skeleton in front of you. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, black basketball shorts with a white stripe on each side, and to finish off the look of comfort and laziness, he wore loosely fit pair of white socks and pink house slippers.

 

“The name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton.” the skeleton in the blue jacket held out its hand, a pastel pink mitten covered it. “And that’s my coolest bro, Papyrus over there.” he said with a nod, and you see the tall skeleton kneeling down on the driveway while rubbing Amber’s stomach, at the same time scolding her about taking away his shoe.

 

“Oh-” you immediately wiped a free hand on your jeans and took Sans hand, shaking it happily. You’ve gotten yourself some acquainted neighbors! “(Y/n) (L/n)! Pleased to make your acquaintance!”  

 

Sans looked around and gave your house a once-over “So you’re the new addition to the neighborhood, huh?” he shuffled in his place, settling back into a relaxed posture “No wonder there were movers and talks about someone moving in.”

 

You grin in response “Kinda had to,” you shrugged “The last place I lived in was basically too toxic for me and my dog, Amber.”

 

“YOU’LL LIKE IT HERE THEN!” Papyrus joined in, with Amber closely following behind him, asking for more belly rubs. “EVERYONE IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD IS FRIENDLY! HUMANS AND MONSTERS BOTH!”

 

You smile at the sincerity Papyrus showed, and you couldn’t help but adore that “I’m sure, I will.” looking at the stacks of bags on your front step, you sighed “Well...not until I sort through my things and start making this house ‘home-sweet-home’.” you chuckled at the thought, starting anew might be tiring but it’s worth it in your terms.

 

“Well, then. Don’t let me and my bro keep you distracted.” Sans was about to walk off, when he turned his attention back to you “Ah, but before I forget, there’s gonna be a celebration at my house later in the evening,” he explained, pointing to the right, you spot a house at the end of the street, you couldn’t tell the details from where you stood. But you could tell it was larger than the houses surrounding it “Would be nice if you could come and have fun with me and my family.” ending his sentence with that, Sans turned his back to you and started to walk off.

 

Papyrus walked up to you and gave you a bone-crushing hug “WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD MS. (Y/N)!” after hugging you for a few more seconds, the tall skeleton had finally let you go and gently placed you down on your feet. Turning his back to you, Papyrus stopped a few meters ahead, turned back to face you and waved at you one last time before jogging after his brother.

 

You just stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened with your exchange with Papyrus to the point that you couldn’t say thank you to his welcoming greet.

 

Shaking your head and laughing at how sweet Papyrus was earlier, you finally opened the door to your house and went inside with your bags in your arms and with Amber following behind you.

 

Closing the front door, you stretched enough until your bones began to pop “I guess I can start by getting some sleep before I start unpacking.” you said as you flopped down on your couch. “What do you say?” you lifted your head and look at your dog, who was just staring at you.

 

You snorted at your dog’s nonverbal response “Sleep it is then.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking down the sidewalk, you were trying to fix the zipper of your jacket, the damn thing caught a piece of your shirt and wedged it in between the teeth, and that’s when you spotted the limousine driving past you. “Wow, must be someone rich.” you say out loud as you half walk, half struggled with your zipper problem.

 

You groaned inwardly, the jacket was one of the things that you didn’t want to _not_ wear when you’re leaving or going to somewhere. Having to wear a simple white tee that says ‘free hugs’ and black skinny jeans and white converse sneakers. Shrugging your shoulders “I mean, it’s not like I’d be going to some kind of fancy dance or anything.” you muttered to yourself as you successfully released your t-shirt from it’s toothy imprisonment “Finally!” you triumphantly yelled as you held both ends of your jacket up in the air like a lunatic, lifting your shirt in the process and exposing your midriff.

 

“Quite the show you got there.” a gravelly voice implied, you look up in surprise, unknowingly that you have arrived to your end-of-the-street neighbor’s house. you immediately fixed yourself and covered your exposed midriff, you were going to greet the owner of the voice when you took a double look. In front of you was Papyrus...or so you thought.

 

This skeleton monster had similar features to the Papyrus you met earlier, except this one was probably taller than him and this Papyrus look-alike wore a pastel orange with white stripes and it was unbuttoned down to his exposed sternum and showed off his clavicles and neck bones, the sleeves was messily rolled up to his humerus. And he completed the look with white slacks and polished brown shoes, and you gotta admit, he looks fucking hot and pulled it off neatly. Then you noticed his face was more...haggard, despite with the casual smart appearance he’s sporting, you could immediately tell this wasn’t the Papyrus you knew from earlier. He even had an aura that didn’t sit well with you.

 

“Like what ya see, Darlin’?” he asked as he released a stream of smoke from his mouth up into the air, with the big tobacco cigar resting in between his wrist exposed gloved phalanges, before giving you a low rumbling chuckle as he leaned against the limousine that was parked on the driveway.

 

The question got you out of your admiration for this skeleton’s messy but casual smart appearance. “You…” pausing to find the right words to say “...Don’t happen to be Sans’ family right?” you timidly asked the look-alike.

_Wow, way to go stupid, of course he’d be Sans’ family, you’re talking to a damn skeleton that bears a resemblance to Papyrus right now!_

 

Letting out another chuckle, he simply flicked his cigar off of ashes and took another puff before looking at you with a smirk on his tired bony face. “Am his family a’right. A cousin to be exact, the name’s Lackey,” he said and held out his free hand to you.

 

You hesitantly took his hand “(Y/n) (L/n)...” as you were about to shake it, he roughly pulled you to him and you found yourself pressed against his ribcage. Suddenly alarmed at this, you were gonna push him away when he held you in place by placing his hand on your chin and tipping your head upwards to look at him. “...But ya can call me Lucky with that pretty sweet lips o’ yers in bed.” he said in a lowered tone of his already low and gravelly voice.

 

You’d be lying to yourself if what Lackey- or Lucky- did, didn’t make the hairs on your neck rise or even made your spine shiver.

 

“LACKEY!” a raucous bark from behind had made you come to your senses and you instantly pushed yourself away from Lackey or Lucky, or whatever and whichever his name or nickname is. “STOP FLIRTING WITH EVERY HUMAN YOU FIND ATTRACTIVE!”

 

“Come on, Don.” he shrugged “Was just havin’ a lil fun with this pretty darlin’ ‘ere.” explaining with a lazy smile as he shot a wink at you.

 

You felt your face heat up, so you decidingly turned to face the person who saved you from being ‘devoured’ by Lucky.

 

But when you did so, you wished you hadn’t looked.

 

Because the newcomer who joined the fray was another Papyrus look-alike, despite that, this one was was sharp, taller, and intimidating. He wore a pitch black suit with a deeper rose colored undershirt, paired with the same black colored slacks and pointy shoes, another one in a casual smart look except in gothic colors. His face however was scarred in places you’d be scared to have, a long crack that goes from his cheek then up across his left eye and spreading into two above his bony brow while the other looked like two slash marks on his mandible up to his zygomatic bone, but this new look-alike wore it proudly like it was some kind of trophy.

 

“HMPH.” this Don monster snorted, clearly mocking you “NO NEED TO BE THIS STARSTRUCK BY ME, HUMAN!”

 

You raised an eyebrow, starstruck? More like terrorstruck. Geez, this new dude could seriously lift you up and prolly kill you if he wants to.

 

“Geez, boss.” a hoarse voice followed up from behind the tall black-clad monster. “Doubt t’pretty lil thing is amused by you.” a shorter but somewhat big-boned Sans look-alike came walking out from the side, a gold coin flipping up and down from his big and sharp phalanges. “She looks scared outta her wits end.”

 

The taller edgier looking Lucky grumbled underneath his breath and looked away in annoyance.

 

“What’s a human doin’ here huh?” Sans’ look-alike sauntered up to you, this one was probably taller and slightly bigger boned than the one you met earlier. You took in his appearance, wearing a white long-sleeve buttoned up shirt and a deep red vest, the top was paired with black slacks and brown ankle high boots. Then you looked up at his face and noticed a sharp gold canine tooth poked out from the left of his sharp-toothed mouth, crimson red eyelights looked at you as if you were a deer caught in the spotlight. He smelled heavily of whiskey and a mixture of mustard, that it felt like you were gonna puke in your mouth, everything about this monster meant you’d have to be twice as intimidated as you were with the Don guy.

 

Taking a step backward, you unknowingly backed into Lucky’s chest, and at that, Lucky had placed both of his hands on your shoulders, unfortunately pinning you in place as he placed his chin on top of the crown of your head.

 

“Easily scared, huh?” he pointed out the obvious as his grin turned into a mischievous smirk. “This’ll be fun.”

 

“Don’t ya dare do anything, Bruiser.” Lucky said out loud, trying to maneuver you away from the Sans look-alike. “This lil’ Darlin’ ‘ere is a guest.” he explained to the short but stockier skeleton.

 

“Nothin’ stoppin’ me from tryin’.” Bruiser nonchalantly shrugged before caressing a sharp phalange across your cheek, a smirk still splayed on his bony face.

 

“MS. (Y/N)!” Papyrus’s high-pitched voice cut through the trio of skeleton monsters. With two long strides to you, the Papyrus that you knew from earlier had plucked you away from Lucky’s arms and gave you the same bone crushing hug before settling you down on your feet. “I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO COME!” Papyrus excitedly claim as he took hold of your hands.

 

“Hey there, Papyrus.” you grinned exhaustedly, the fear from the earlier scarefest slowly leaving your body. “Well, don’t you look dashing.” you commented as you finally noticed his clothes, Papyrus wore a plain faded away blue flannel with pastel red undershirt underneath it, the look was completed with jeans and blue sneakers with the laces neatly tied.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I AM GLAD YOU NOTICED MY VERY FASHIONABLE CHOICE IN CLOTHES!” he said, posing very dramatically infront of you and the other skeletons. “AND YOU SEEMED TO HAVE ACQUAINTED YOURSELF WITH MY ALTER-COUGH- COUSINS ALREADY!” Papyrus said as he ushered you inside the house, sighing to himself as he was relieved you didn’t notice that slight mistake in his sentence.

 

“Uhh, yeah...Sure.” you peered from behind and saw the trio walking behind you and Papyrus, silently bickering to themselves. “They were quite... _friendly_.” you stressed the word and continued distract yourself by focusing on the nearing house.

 

The music in the house seemed to ooze from the inside, the heavy bass thumping loud enough for your to feel the vibrations through the soles of your shoes. Then you see Sans waiting at the front door, wearing the same outfit that you saw him earlier in the morning, does this guy even change? You don't even know if you can answer that, so you grin to yourself and shook your head at him.

 

“Heya kiddo, glad you could make it.” he happily said and waved his hand in a lazy manner “The party’s been going on for awhile but some of my _cousins_ and neighbors are here already. D’you want to meet ‘em?”

 

“Don’t tell me you invited the whole neighborhood.” you joked with a roll of your eyes at him as you stepped aside to allow Don and Bruiser walk past you and Papyrus, the two entered the house with Lucky lagging behind just to shoot you a playful wink before disappearing himself.

 

“Sure did.” he simply said, the tone in his voice held no mockery or anything “Of course, not all decided to go.” he shrugged before stepping aside. “Come on in, kid. You’ll enjoy your welcoming party.”

 

“My what now?” you asked in bewilderment.

 

“LET US ENJOY THE NIGHT AWAY MS. (Y/N)!” Papyrus said as he excitedly pull you inside the house.

 

And once inside, everything _and_ everyone was a riot, catchy electro and swing remix music was playing on speakers that were stuck to the ceiling as humans and monsters both danced to it, in the middle of the dancefloor, you saw six skeleton monsters that's roughly the same appearance and height as Papyrus and Sans dancing against each other, hip hop mixing with classic ballroom. Then there were some that were playing billiards at one corner of the living room, two skeleton monsters in purple and orange jackets were playing along with some ladies dressed in the skimpiest clothes you’ve seen, and it seems to you that not a lot of people and monsters in here are bothered by it. Except you of course, since you don’t wear those kind of clothes unless it’s girl’s night with your besties. Yeesh.

 

Still not your go-to clothes even if that was the last thing on earth to wear.

 

Then your eyes roamed over to the other corner of the room where a majestic home bar was plastered against the wall, the wooden and glass covered cabinets was filled to the brim with alcohols familiar and new to you. There you see the three skeletons you met outside, all of them were talking to three new skeleton monsters that wore the same fashion style as them, the casual smart look must be quite the trend between them. But you could tell that the air surrounding the six of those monsters was anything but friendly and welcoming, it was more like a caution police tape surrounded them kind of dangerous.

 

Lucky looked up from where he was talking to and made eye contact with you, he hasn’t stood up or anything and just stared at you before talking quietly to another Sans look-alike who wore a simple light blue polo with the sleeves neatly rolled, black slacks and brown shoes. The one in the blue polo looked up and snapped his head to where you stood, it might just be you, but you swore that you saw stars for eyes for a split second there.

 

“Let’s get ya some food to eat.” Sans announced from beside you, his face inches from yours and almost scaring the skin off you. “We’d prolly spend the whole night introducing ya to everyone here in the house. So might as well grab a bite first.”

 

“Wait, where’s Papyrus?” you asked Sans as you looked around for signs of Papyrus around the room.

 

“My bro went ahead to the kitchen, so he could check on the other cousins.” Sans winked at you. “The food they cook is guaranteed to make ya want more.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that then.” you laughed as you followed Sans and passing by a few people and monsters in the hallway that leads to the kitchen. Some spared a few stares, the others a nod or two before continuing to talk, and a few smiles and waves to greet you. “You guys are incredible, it’s like a college frat party going on here.” you commented, giving your surrounding a quick observation. “I’ve haven’t to a house party in a long time, even though it was just a year ago.”

 

Sans look back at you and raised a bone brow, a proud grin on his face “Some of my cousins are still in college, and this party is a mixture of your welcoming to the neighborhood _and_ a college house party,” he explained “‘sides I just graduated and got my masters degree.”

 

You whistle at that “You must have worked hard for that.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Sans laughed as if you told him a joke “Quantum physics is some serious shit but I’ve had some studying and hands on experience done back in the underground, it wasn’t a breeze but the teachings here on the surface changed a lot of my perceptions of the field of study I chose.”

 

The words that came out of his mouth was something you don’t hear everyday, even from your own race, it’s rare to find someone so invested in their studies and take it to heart, so you just gave him a big goofy smile “What a nerd.” you teased.

 

“Hey, at least I got something to show.” he shrugged at you, adding a playful bump from his shoulder to yours.

 

“MS. (Y/N)! I WAS ABOUT TO BRING FOOD TO YOU!” Papyrus said as he held a plate piled high of spaghetti, carbonara, tacos, and a few cupcakes and cookies.

 

eyeing that plate as you walk up to Papyrus, the tall skeleton held out the plate to you and you politely took it. “Oh wow, everything looks and smells great in here!” you say in childish awe as you saw the large kitchen table full of home cooked snacks and meals, there were two large plates of tacos, two extra large bowls of spaghetti and carbonara, there were plates of grilled sausages, hamburgers and ribs, and a mountain of desserts of various kinds “Like, holy shit, wow. This could fucking feed the entire neighborhood.” you pointed out of a dumbfounded voice, exchanging glances with Papyrus and Sans.

 

And that's when you noticed it, another set of skeletons tucked away in the kitchen, two were busy washing the dishes, one was busy grumbling at another that was just sitting on the kitchen counter, and lastly, there were two waiting and crouching in front of a baking oven.

 

Frowning at this, how many cousins does Sans and Papyrus have? You’ve met three that made the hairs on your neck rise and learned that they call each other Lackey or Lucky for you, then Don and Bruiser, while they talked to another trio of skeletons that were drinking at the bar. Then you saw six more dancing against each other on the dancefloor, two playing billiards with some ladies, and now this?

 

_What the actual fuck? Twenty cousins? I mean, yeah ,sure, pretty common to see in a party that includes family, you blockhead._

 

“Who the fuck is this?” a skeleton monster in a black jacket with the hoodie lined with pale yellow fur and wore black basketball shorts with a single gold stripes on each side with red sneakers asked out loud, but the thing that got your attention the most, was the red collar adorned with golden spikes. The skeleton pushed himself off of his spot from leaning against the kitchen counter, where he was watching two other skeletons cleaning their mess from cooking a whole lot. “This the new neighbor in the block?”

 

“Why don’t ya introduce yourself, Red?” Sans nodded his head to your direction.

 

You heard some annoyed grunts from the one called Red, and before you could even actioned to introduce yourself, he extended a bony hand to you “The names Red, I’m that grinning idiot’s _cousin._ ”

 

“Oh! uh, wait.” you gesture a one-sec hand movement to him as you placed the plate of food down on a free spot on the table. “I’m (Y/n) (L/n)! Nice to meet you!” you say and took his hand.

 

But a wave of shock passed through your palm up to your arm and settled painfully on your shoulder. Loudly squeaking in surprise, you roughly pulled away your hand and cradled it close to your chest, confusion blooming on your face as you watch Red laugh hysterically at your reaction.

 

“Ah! the good old buzzer handshake!” Red barked happily, wiping away some tears from his socket “never gets old!”

 

“THAT WASN’T VERY NICE, RED!” a high pitched voice scolded, you turn to look at him and saw this one was very similar to the one Lucky was talking to at the bar earlier, except this skeleton monster wore a t-shirt with star designs with a sky blue long sleeved undershirt underneath, paired with gray pants and star studded sneakers with wing accessories poking out of the side. “THE HUMAN WAS  NICE ENOUGH TO INTRODUCE HERSELF TO YOU!”

 

“Shut it, Blue.” Red growled at the other. “I’ll have my fucking fun when I fucking want to.”

 

“LANGUAGE!” the other retaliated and only earned a guttural growl from Red.

 

“I’m fine! Really!” you immediately intercept the two “I was just surprised!”

 

The one named Blue squinted his eyes at you, doubtful of what you said but he played along “IF THAT IS WHAT THE HUMAN SAYS THEN,” coughing into his hand and then posing dramatically “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU MS. (Y/N)!” blue greets you with the enthusiasm of an excited child, and with that, you noticed how his eyes turned into huge stars from his excitement.

 

“Oh, wow…” you said with an amazed voice, inching closer to Blue “You have stars for eyes…” you commented softly.

 

No one in the room didn’t know how to react to your statement except for Blue, who was turning a darker shade of blue as every second passed when you didn’t move away and continued to look into his eyes.

 

With a cough, Sans pulled your attention away from Blue and led you around to meet the others, “this one’s Blackberry, but the whole lot of us call him Black.” Sans introduced the skeleton that’s the same height and structure as blue, except this skeleton wore gray pants and a puffy long sleeved black jacket over it, his shoes were red ankle high boots. Black gave you a sidelong glance before scoffing to himself “...HMPH, PATHETIC.” was all he could say before going back to annoyingly wash the dishes.

 

Blinking your eyes in confusion, you didn’t know what to say or even feel about someone or somemonster you just met and this is what they say to you? “Well, hello to you too.” you said in hidden anger.

 

“A’right,” Sans awkwardly said before pulling you over to where a taller and another edgier version of Papyrus stood in front of you, “This here’s Edge.” he introduced Edge to you, you took in the other’s appearance, he wore a plain black v-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow joints and that was accompanied with leather pants adorned with a red belt held together by a gold skull buckle, and lastly formal burgundy shoes. But the very thing that grabbed your attention was when you looked up to see his face, two large cracks ran from his lip and cheek bones up to the crown of his skull, however the scowl on his face made you flinch from where you stood at. “It’s _Rude_ To Stare, Human.” Edge said with an indoor voice, but with the way he said it was laced with venom, clearly annoyed by you looking at him like he was some kind of freak attraction, which he is not by the way, he’s actually a _hot_ attraction.

 

_Yikes, calm down my black beating heart._

 

You mentally and jokingly scold yourself, you were about to apologize to edge when out of the blue, one of the skeletons that was crouching in front of the oven hugged you, completely baffled at the sudden turn of events, you rigidly stood there. Not knowing what to do or even say to the monster who hugged you “Excuse me...?” you finally said, your brain able to function again.

 

“A-ah, sorry…” he immediately pulls away, his voice quiet and slowly fading away into a silent mumble. “Your...your shirt said. Uh. ‘Free Hugs’...sorry...” he apologized, looking away with an orange blush on his face “didn’t...mean to…really sorry.”

 

Oh no, an adorable one that makes your heart squeeze at how he’s being shy and awkward, he wore similar clothes as Red, but instead of of basketball shorts, this one wore a deep red turtleneck sweater, loose pants and orange converse shoes. “Oh no, it’s fine! Just didn’t expect a hug out of nowhere!” you giggled into your hand, the shock from before disappearing from having to see an adorable side from one of Sans’ cousins.

 

“An’ that’s Mutt for ya.” Sans said with a chuckle, patting Mutt’s shoulder as he pulled you infront of the oven with his other hand.

 

Mutt’s face turn into an even darker shade of orange before hiding his face with a pull of his fluffy hoodie, completely embarrassed by what he did.

 

In front of you was the same skeleton that was sitting beside Mutt, still crouching in front of the oven, paying no attention to you and the others. Sans tapped the shoulder of his cousin, and immediately he looked up, annoyed of the fact that someone was disturbing his peaceful watching of the muffins baking away. And then he saw you, in an instant, he stood up and fixed himself before posing dramatically “ANOTHER HUMAN ACQUAINTANCE, HUH?! I AM KNOWN AS MULBERRY!” he introduced himself as he took your hands and shook them with great vigor. “BUT I WOULD PREFER IF YOU COULD CALL ME PURPLE! MULBERRY SOUNDS TOO... _SOFT_.” Mul--Purple said with finality, clearly not giving you any say of what to call him.

 

“Purple it is then.” You grinned childishly “I’m-”

 

“NO NEED TO SAY YOUR NAME! I HEARD IT QUITE CLEARLY WITH YOUR EARLIER INTRODUCTION!” Purple joyously remarks as he hears a ding from the oven, signaling that whatever was baking inside is done and let go of your hands to get back to what he was doing.

 

“I guess that’s everyone.” Sans declared, uncertain whether or not he should introduce you to more of his cousins “For now.”

 

And as if on cue, your stomach growled in hunger, every single skeleton in the kitchen looked at you like you released some kind of signal to get their attention “Sorry...kinda hungry right now.” you sheepishly say as you let out an embarrassed laugh.

 

“THAT’S NO GOOD MS. (Y/N)!” Papyrus piped up and shoved the plate you put down earlier on the table on your hands “IT IS BEST THAT YOU EAT SOMETHING.” he said with worry.

 

“We just left the kitchen for awhile and you guys had already went overboard with the cooking and baking.”

 

“Heh, at least they’ve stopped.”

 

Two lazy and tired sounding voices came from the doorway of the kitchen, you turn to see the two skeletons that were playing billiards earlier, both had a cigarette in their bony mouths but they were dressed as lazily and as comfortable as Sans.

 

Just in different colors.

 

Orange and dark purple.

 

_More like orange and grapes._

 

You inwardly chuckle as quietly as you can, “What’s got ya smilin’ sweetheart?” the skeleton in the dark purple jacket walked up to you, leaning close enough that your nose and his nose bridge was close enough to touch.

 

You stumbled backward in shock, luckily the skeleton in front of you was quick to react by grabbing both of your arms and steadying you on your feet.

 

“Didn’t think that’d scare you.” he remarked with confusion on his face, you took in his features, his right socket is closed, while the other was weirdly red surrounding a black pupil? eyelight? Wait...is he...high? Then you saw the pale yellow discoloration of his neck bones. “Well, I’m Sketch…” he says as he held out a bony hand to you.

 

you couldn’t feel anything bad oozing from his aura, so you took it happily while you balanced the plate of food on the other hand “I’m (Y/n) (L/n)!” you cheerily said as you gave a light shake.

 

“Heh, nice to meetcha (Y/n).” he said with a gruff and lazy smile “Ah but, you gotta be careful around me though…” he says with an orotund tone “People say I’m pretty…. _sketchy.”_

 

Oh no.

 

A pun.

 

From _his name._

 

You try to stifle a laugh by biting unto your lower lip as a chorus of groans and chuckles filled the room.

 

“So this is the lady neighbor that just moved in, huh?” a smoky voice caught your attention, you look up at the one who called to you, it was the skeleton in the orange jacket. He was leisurely grinning down at you from his height. “Stretch.” he simply said and held out his hand for you to shake.

 

And you happily did, “(Y/n) (L/n), it’s nice to meet you!” you say as you smile up at him, despite the pain of you craning your neck just to meet his eyes.

 

Staring at you for a few seconds, Stretch shrugged and letting go of your hand “Well, enjoy the party.” he said in a nonchalant tone before going over the table full of food.

 

“THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG MS. (Y/N)! MIGHT AS WELL ENJOY THE HOUSE PARTY!” Papyrus declared with Sans agreeing to what his brother said.

 

“He’s right, kiddo. We got the whole night to ourselves.” he shrugged with a grin on his face “Gotta enjoy this while you can, amirite?”

 

And you completely agreed.

 

This neighborhood isn’t so bad and the decision to move here had made your resolve to enjoy and live your life here to the fullest just strengthened itself after meeting this skeleton family.

 

You just hoped that nothing bad happens in the future...

 


	2. To Risk It? Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRETCH in bed but you're caught RED handed and pushed to the EDGE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) COULD THIS BE?!
> 
> I've made a list of the skelebois in this fanfic and can be checked [HERE! ](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/post/185083526180/hob-house-of-bones-skeleton-list)  
> and the casual looks the Tale, Fell, and Swap skelebois wear can be checked out [HERE!](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/post/185087365240/oof-finally-done-with-this-the-husbonedos-ba)  
> and the mafioso skelebois inspired from this [ fanfic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310669/chapters/38152310) can be checked [HERE!](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/post/184891126850/had-to-draw-these-bad-ass-mafioso-skelebois-after) this will somewhat give you guys some idea of how they look!  
> and the dancing hip bros can also be checked [HERE!](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/post/184412367645/these-hip-hop-dancing-skeletons-have) sadly i haven't drawn the other half of the dancing skelebois...

Last night was a rampage of unimaginable fun, alright, not really a rampage...just a _wild_ kind of night. Though you weren’t able to be introduce yourself to Sans’ other cousins, they seem to have gone home while you were in the kitchen that night… Still! you enjoyed the company of the other skeletons that _actually_ live there.

 

Having to get a thrill out of a house party was a big thing for you back when you were in high school and college, you weren’t exactly part of the popular kids but you were still invited to those even if it felt like you weren’t worthy enough for such invitations...

 

But aside from that, who knew Lucky and his set of skeleton family lived in the city? Did the dancing skeletons on the dance floor last night also lived in the city? For sure you knew that Sans, Papyrus, Red, Edge, Blue, Stretch, Black, Mutt, Purple, and Sketch...that’s ten skeletons, basically five pairs of brothers, living in the mansion like house at the end of the street of your neighborhood.

 

Sans, Papyrus, and Blue had welcomed you in the most welcoming way you could possibly imagine, it was like going to a kiddie party except this is humored more to the adult side. Stretch on the other hand...didn’t seem to enjoy your company, but he was polite enough to acknowledge your presence in the party. Red and Edge decidingly just wanted to play billiards with Sketch, and Purple? You didn’t know where he went after the oven thing.

 

And having to come home to almost three in the morning as you drank, ate, and exchanged stories with some of the skeleton brothers and the human neighbors that were also invited, gave you some of belonging now that you’ve properly acquainted yourself with other neighbors in the neighborhood.

 

Rolling to the side of your bed, you notice Amber patiently looking at you from the floor, a leash and collar in her mouth.

 

“Aww, sweet girl, good morning.” you cooed at your dog who neared you with a wag of her tail and started smothering you with doggy kisses. Your groan in annoyance as your body was rejecting the thought of having to move _plus_ a massive hangover had you groaning in pain, looking around, you noticed that you barely did anything to actually lessened the cardboard boxes filled with stuff you own. Groaning again “Still so many things to _do._ ” you whined as you picked yourself off the bed.

 

But a blur of surroundings filled your vision, and once again you find yourself on the bed.

 

In someone’s arms.

 

You crane your head to your side, trying to see who had pulled you back into the comfortable sheets of your bed.

 

There you see Stretch, sleeping like he had owned the bed. _Your bed._

 

“What the ffuuuu-” you cut yourself off before you could dumbly yell out loud. What is happening? Stretch, your neighbor that you just met last night? The guy that’s just tolerating your presence at the party? Is in your bed? _Half fucking naked?_

 

What in heaven and hell did you do last night to warrant this? Slowly sitting up, you hear the skeleton beside you grumble in annoyance before tightening his grip around you “Five more...minutes…” he groggily said before nuzzling against your side.

 

“I, uh…” you’re baffled by this, you’re not sure how to handle this... _this situation_ “S-Stretch?” you call out to him, not taking your eyes off his face, and when he doesn't respond to you, your eyes roamed to his naked upper half. You don’t know what you were expecting to see, he was just a literal...skeleton, no skin, no muscles attached to the bones or any parts of his ribcage. You hesitantly reach out and poke a rib bone, you look at Stretch again to see if he had stirred awake, nothing. Nada. so you continue on with your fascination, sliding a finger on the same rib bone and feeling the smoothness of it, you slid your finger up to his sternum until to his clavicle.

 

“...As much as I want to continue this.” Stretch’s sleepy voice spook you, causing you to jump and pull your hand away “Don’t you think it’s a bit too early for a rough and tumble in bed?” he smirked, giving you the leeway of turning red in his presence.

 

“Wha-” you open your mouth to say something but you’re too embarrassed to even form words to protest, so you close your mouth and fumbled with the hem of your shirt. “Wait a second.” you finally said “What are _you_ doing in my _house_?”

 

_And in my_ **_bed_ ** _of all things?_

 

“What are ya saying?” he asked, raising an bone brow at you “ _You’re_ the one who initiated _this_.”

 

Squinting your eyes at him in disbelief “No, that’s...that’s impossible.” you sat up and cradled your head, damn this hangover, you should prolly lay off the alcohol today…

 

He playfully hummed before sitting up himself “For someone new to the neighborhood, you’re pretty bold.” Stretch commented as he brought up his legs to rest his head on, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Dumbfounded as you are, you couldn’t find anything in your head to counter what he said.

 

As if sensing the dilemma, he gave out a laugh “Damn, honeybee. I’m just kidding.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, you look at Stretch as if he became...well...something other than a skeleton.

 

Composing himself, he gave out one last chuckle before looking at you and wiping away a tear? From his eye socket “You…” he huffed and calmed down this time “You were completely drunk last night.” he started to explain “and I was the only one sane enough to bring you home.” then he gestured over to Amber “Didn’t expect you to have a dog though.” he says as he pat the front of him, and to your surprise, Amber _complies._ Your sweet golden girl is taking orders from someone she’s barely knew “Heh.” he snorts at your bewilderment.

 

“...how???” you finally ask what's in your head.

 

“Is it really surprising?” Stretch asked as he began petting the dog

 

“I mean...yeah? Considering how you seem really distant last night?” you accidentally blurted it out, you don’t mind, really. But the fact that he seems to show you a side of himself like this right off the bat...is throwing you off. Does he like you? Does he not like you? It’s all good if this doesn't involve something like getting on his bad side. Nonetheless, this is seriously hurting your head.

 

“...Oh.” he simply said, finally realizing what he did last night. “Do you even remember what happened? Last night?”

 

“Do enlighten me.”

 

“How much do you _remember_?”

 

“Uhh… just up to the point where I drank a lot? And talked to Sans and the others?” you answered, trying hard to remember what exactly happened last night, all you could think of is drinking a whole ton of alcohol, talking, and…and what?

 

“Heh.” he scoffed at you “Barely remember everything huh?”

 

“Well, since you’re here,” you shrug defeatingly at his direction “Wanna tell me everything over breakfast?”

 

“You gonna cook for me, Honeybee?” Stretch sounded surprise at your suggestion.

 

“I...don’t see why not?” you knit your brows at him “I mean, you’re still a guest in my house and all. Despite claiming my bed as your own.”

 

“Breakfast it is then.” he grinned at you.

Oh boy, you’re seriously considering something you’re regretting right now. And you hate it because it’s so tempting.

 

But for now? Breakfast.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stretch explained how he didn’t anticipate that drunk you could be...uncontrollable. You would be sad as Sans ate a donut you were pinning for then you’d be a giggling mess the next, then he explained how you suddenly danced like no one was watching, thankfully though, you didn’t vomit all over the dancefloor or even lie in a pool of your own puke.

 

“Oh wow.” you could only say, you don’t remember the last time you’ve been _that_ drunk. Like hella drunk.

 

Your friends had told you stories of your drunk self, even showed you pics. But this is a whole new level.

 

Being drunk.

 

Infront of your monster neighbors.

 

_BEING COMPLETELY AND UNHESITANTLY WASTED._

 

You wanted to shut yourself away in your room and die from embarrassment, never again will you see the sunlight or your friendly neighbors “I am so, _so_ sorry.” you apologize to Stretch “You had to take care of me and all.”

 

“Nah, s’all good honeybee.” the skeleton shrugged, a fork swaying up and down in his bony mouth. “‘Sides, I doubt the others would remember most of the night.”

 

*****

 

Stretch couldn’t see why he seems to have this nagging feeling about you, the skeleton doesn't even know if the others even _sense_ it. There was just something about you that...makes him... _want you._

 

Despite seeing how much of a clingy mess you were last night.

 

He lied about what he said, except for the part where you cried over a donut and became a giggling mess the next few seconds, Stretch had to change the truth of last night’s party.

 

This is usually Sketch’s or Mutt’s expertise, using their silver tongue to conjure up some kind of hypnotic excuse that saves the world.

 

But that doesn’t mean Stretch _couldn’t_ _lie,_ he just chose not to because his brother forbids him so.

 

Looking back last night, Stretch had got to admit it though, he’s seen both human and monsters transform into someone he didn’t really expect, some angry and violent, some quiet and sobbing in a corner, and some completely buzzed off till they get it off in bed, and then there’s you, the affectionate type. He remembers how your drunk self clung to him, blabbering about everything and anything nonsense that comes first into your head, and how you just can’t seem to care that the others had passed out from challenging you to a drinking game.

 

And Stretch has gotta hand it to you, for a petite human, you could down a whole bottle of jack in a minute _and_ be sweet the next.

 

He means, sure, yeah. He could do the same with the abundance of honey sold in the grocery stores. But surface alcohol sure is something he does not want to fuck around with, especially seeing as to how it affected the others.

 

Plus, he got to see you beg for him to stay in bed with you, he wouldn’t mind drunken sex. But you’d rather to just have some cuddle buddy as you could peacefully snore the night away, with you in his arms, was…adorable.

 

“One little lie won’t hurt.” he muttered to himself, a grin playing on his face as he walked home.

 

**Magnificent_Blue:**

**PAPY WHERE ARE YOU**

 

**SleepyOrange:**

**chill bro**

**heading home now**

 

**Magnificent_Blue:**

**GOOD BECAUSE THERE IS A LOT OF CLEANING TO DO**

 

For now, Stretch would have to make do of what he plans for today.

 

*****

 

It was well off into the afternoon when you’ve finished arranging everything, picture frames of family and friends hung up on the large wall that leads to the kitchen, books were arranged at the room you claimed to call as your office and library down time, and lastly making the living room as cozy as possible for guests that visits your humble abode.

 

Admiring your work, you proudly pat yourself in the back for it.

 

A knock on your front door got your attention, you see Amber was already at the door, wagging her tail at the unexpected visitor.

 

And as you opened it you see Papyrus...No. It was actually Edge with his ever present scowl, dressed in a red button up with the sleeves folded up to his elbows as he sported a dark-gray pants and burgundy formal shoes. And Red? Wearing the same thing saved for a nirvana shirt under his jacket, the shorter skeleton was just behind him and timidly waving at you as beads of sweat formed on his skull.

 

“HUMAN! I SEE THAT I HAVE CAUGHT YOU AT A GOOD TIME!” he announced as he carried some kind of large dish.

 

Not really, you were tired, aching all over and in desperate need to take a bath so you can feel fresh from all the sweat and dust. This voice he’s using right now showed how completely different from the indoor voice he used last night, making him sound like a ate a cheese grater and it got stuck somewhere in his bone body, regrettingly you liked the indoor voice more as it sounded huskier and would be good for a bedchamber voice, this one? It’s like he had swallowed something prickly and caused his voice to shrill in volume.

 

Edge has welcomed himself into your house and immediately led himself to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, okay, come on in.” you mocked the taller skeleton.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that sweetheart.” Red apologized but doesn’t seem to be that sorry, in fact he had a big sharp toothy grin plastered on his face. “The boss can be really...pushy.” he shrugged and allowed himself unto the living room, beelining to the couch.

 

“Oh _sure_ , no fucking problem, yeah.” you passive-aggressively said as you see Red comfortably slouching on the couch “make yourself at home.”

 

He snickered at your reaction.

 

“Just...Just don’t burn anything while I’m gone.” you sighed as you began walking to your room.

 

“Where the fuck ya goin’?”he inquisitively asked, genuinely curious as to why you won’t sit with him on the couch.

 

“Bath.” you simply but exhaustingly said.

 

“Want me to join ya?” Red teasingly said, completely enjoying the fact that if you said yes, you prolly would be in a hell of a good time in the bathroom with him.

 

You squint your eyes at him “I just literally moved here.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So this is all too fast.”

 

“The only thing that would be fast is when ya moan my na-”

 

“SANS!” Edge yelled from the kitchen “SEIZE THOSE FOUL WORDS RIGHT THERE!”

 

Red immediately shuts his mouth and seems to sunk himself into the sofa. You sigh in relief and roll your eyes at him, completely glad that Edge was there to stop him from whatever pick up lines he’s about to say.

 

By the time you finished, you had changed into a tank top and shorts to beat the heat as you haven’t really installed one of those large standing air conditioner that you’ve been pinning for awhile before moving into the neighborhood.

 

You see Edge and Red comfortably sitting on the sofa while watching some sort of action movie, bickering whether or not which character dies first, then you see Amber lazily sleeping by their feet, you felt a pang of betrayal “You guys seem to be _awfully_ comfortable in my house.” you pointed out as you placed your hands on your hips “I’m not lending my house out for free you know, even if you guys are guests _and_ my neighbors.”

 

The two skeletons seemed to have gone quiet after taking a look at you, raising an eyebrow at them, you walk over to them and chose the available space in between them “Come on, what’s gotten you guys to be quiet?” you laughed “I was kidding about what I said, you guys can visit me anytime.”

 

Edge coughed into his hand, regaining his composure  “I WILL GO AND FETCH THE HOUSEWARMING GIFT! AS IT IS A CULTURE THING YOU HUMANS SEEM TO BE EXCITED ABOUT!” the tall skeleton explained and hurriedly strided off to the kitchen.

 

Red seemed to be intent on staring at you, you can tell he’s been drooling for awhile “Red? Something...wrong?”

 

“Huh? Oh. Geez, sweetheart. Yer’ going to give me a heart attack with that outfit.” the shorter skeleton commented, a blush evident on his bony face.

 

You laughed “Yeah, right, a heart attack- wait, what?” you look at him, confused, what’s with your outfit? Is something wrong with it? “My clothes are fine though?” you’re not sure how to even react-

_  
_ _Oh._

 

_OH._

 

The realization hitting you like a train “Red, you’re quite the pervert, you know?” you scoffed at him

 

“Wha-” Red, as his name suggested, he completely turned red by your statement. “I mean, what’s wrong with that outfit?!” he practically yelled.

 

“This is normal to wear? It’s like hot inside? You want me to die in a shirt and pants?” you bombarded him with statements that sounded like a question.

 

This time, it was your turn to grin “What? Haven’t seen these kind of clothes before?” you leaned closer to him, it was unbelievable, you’re enjoying teasing this skeleton who seemed to be so focused on wanting to fuck you in the bathroom “Come on, Red. With the way you talk, I thought you were such a smooth guy that you’d be used to the ladies wearing clothes like this.”

 

“’S different if its house clothes!” Red retaliated, a blush growing deeper.

 

“Pfft, these oldies? Seriously?” you tugged at the collar of your tank top, this action forced Red to look away from you.

 

Then a loud _whomp_ creaked beside you as your couch tried to support Edge’s impact of sitting down brazenly “DON’T BOTHER WITH MY BROTHER, HUMAN! HE KNOWS NO EMBARRASSMENT AND JUST PLAYING ALONG WITH YOUR TEASING!” Edge’s sharp smirk filled your view as he dumped a large plate with an equally large heaping of carbonara on your lap. “NOW, TASTE MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING!”

 

Looking at the plate then looking at Edge, he seemed eager? Impatient? Excited? You couldn’t tell with that permanent furrowed bone brows as he looked at you with his red pin pricks as eyes.

 

“WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THE FOOD WON’T PICK ITSELF UP AND SHOVE ITSELF INSIDE YOUR MOUTH!” he commented, impatiently tapping his humerus as he folded his hands at you.

 

“Okay, okay.” replying to his harshness...or was it sarcasm? You took the fork and spinned a mouthful of the carbonara, you got to admit though, the carbonara looks incredibly delicious. Even the smell it gave off made your stomach rumble. And as you took it in your mouth, the flavors just seemed to explode in your mouth, you unintentionally moaned in delight as you forked another and another and another “Holy hell freezing all over.” you were finally able to say as you swallowed it all. “This... _this is incredible._ ”

 

With a dramatic huff, Edge had proudly posed as he genuinely smiled at the sound of those words “OF COURSE, HUMAN! MY COOKING SKILLS HAS ALWAYS BEEN GREAT ENOUGH TO WOO YOUR HUNGER AND APPRECIATION!”

 

“Well, you definitely wooed me alright.” you playfull said until an incomprehensible noise came out of Edge’s throat...if that’s what you think the sound came from.

 

Red snickered at this exchange “Come on, Boss. Lil’ sweetheart got your tongue?” he joked as he took the plate from you and...he was gone, you blink and he appeared in front of you again.

 

“Wha- how- what?????” you babbled in confusion.

 

Red shrug at you “Magic.” He grinned, the smug attitude present as always.

 

“Ah, figures.” you shrug back at him, trying to come up with a counter that rendered him speechless.

 

A moan had loudly played itself in the background, rendering all three of you speechless as to what’s playing on the t.v. plastered to your wall, a very sexual scene had begun. Clearly the action movie that the two skeletons was watching had ended earlier and a very sensual and too porn directed movie had started without any of you noticing.

 

You began to search for the remote control but couldn’t find it anywhere, as you made movement to bend down to search underneath the sofa, your hair had accidentally brushed against Red’s exposed leg bone. With a grunt from Red, you confusingly look up to see if you had hurt him, but his sweating and blushing face seem to showed the opposite “Heh. sorry, kinda sensitive sweetheart.”

 

Just eyeing Red like he held something back, you noticed how he seemed to squirm under your stare and that’s when you notice the bulge of his basketball shorts. Well. Color you surprised. You didn’t expect skeletons to have a... _hard on_. Heh.

 

Glancing over to Edge, he seemed adamant to not look at you or the t.v., instead he focused in closing his eyes while looking up at the ceiling.

 

You gulped at the sight of the swell that formed inside the leather pants Edge wore, it seemed to look like it wanted to break free from it’s leathery confinement, oh wow, you could actually feel yourself heating up and slowly getting wet at the sights of some monster cocks trying to break free.

 

“I take it you guys want to uh...do something? Or you guys want to leave?” you finally spoke as you sat up, kneeling on the floor as you exchanged looks at the two above you with the t.v. still playing that annoying erotic movie, thankfully the volume is lowered.

 

“Dang, Sweetheart.” Red grunted again, playing around with the waistband of his basketball shorts “Ya sound like yer’ _willing_ to do something.”

 

It was Edge’s turn to grunt “Human, This Turn Of Events Is Not To Be Taken Lightly.” his indoor voice out and sending a wave of shiver down your spine. It was huskier and sexier than last night, maybe because the venom in it is gone and replaced with some kind of plea or desperation hidden underneath. “You Can Tell Us To Leave...Or Not, It Is Your Choice, Human.”

 

You swallowed the drool that was pooling inside your mouth, you didn’t even know you were this horny, the last time you got laid was...back in first year college.

 

_Oh shit, that long?_

 

You debated whether or not you should just jump on the chance of being fucked by two skeletons right now or just keep being that neighbor where you’re still trying to get to know the whole lot of em.

 

But it seemed it took too long for you to come up for an answer, Edge had stood up and began to walk out of the living room when he had been halted with a sharp tug. He looked at you as if you were possessed.

 

And possessed was the correct term indeed, because you had reached out to him by grabbing unto his hand.

 

You gasp as you felt a pair of hands, more like bony hands, that seemed to roam up your thighs and settle heavily at your hips, glancing behind you, you see Red had stood up and began to press his heat against your ass. Clearly not able to contain his own excitement despite his brother owning it up to his own conviction to leave you.

 

To relieve yourself.

 

With your own hands.

 

At your own house with no one intruding on you.

 

*****

 

Red was glad that you, begrudgingly, accepted him and his brother into your house, despite fully knowing that his bro had entered your abode without as much as manners to actually _asked_ to be let inside.

 

And when you had told him you wanted to bathe, he took this opportunity to tease you, but you had immediately and flatly shut him down with your logic _plus_ his brother’s scolding from the kitchen.

 

The dog that you kept in your house seemed more fluff and sunshine than bark and bite. “Heya, pooch.” Red greeted the golden fur ball with an absent minded pat on the head.

 

Making a beeline to the couch, he saw the remote and turned on your t.v. without your permission, well, he’s already let himself inside… so… might as well, right?

 

An action movie was already playing by the time Red was done scanning through the channels you were subscribed to, Edge had already came back and sat beside him, relaxing for the first time in a house that wasn’t the one they lived in “Am surprised yer’ able to relax like this, bro.” he joked.

 

“Hmph, A House IS Usually For Relaxing.” his brother surprisingly responded with his indoor voice.

 

“Not in jus’ anyone’s house.” Red pointed out and he could see his brother tense up along with a soft blush dusting the shard bony face.

 

_Bingo._  


“What’s this? Got a little crush on our new neighbor huh?” Red grinned “Last night got yer tongue? Pretty sure she spent the whole night with that fucker, Stretch.” Red was pushing it, he was merely joking at his brother’s reaction, he knew how to get a reaction from him if he knew what could possibly agitate him. And Red was correct, Edge was one: going out of his way to make carbonara, two: going to your house to give the “housewarming” food, and three: dressing up neatly just to  see you. Probably.

 

_Eh, whatever._

 

“SO WHAT IF SHE HAD?! THAT LAZY ORANGE SLACKER COMES HOME ALL SMUG AFTER SPENDING THE NIGHT AT HER PLACE?! IT IS UTTERLY DESPICABLE!” Edge shrieked at his brother, barely able to contain his anger for Stretch.

 

“Come on, bro. We all fucking know, that she was so damn wasted to the point that Stretch was the only one sober enough to actually keep her safe on the streets as he walked her home.” Red explained, trying to calm down his raging brother “and ‘sides, I doubt they did it anyways.”

He muttered, he would’ve noticed or even _sniffed_ the bastard’s magic on you the moment you opened the door.

 

Edge could only hum, a scowl once again on his features, focusing with all his might to watch the action movie on display. “I Bet That Guy Would Die.” he flatly said.

 

“Nah, bro,” Red raised an eyebrow “It’s prolly that guy, I mean, look at him! Could barely hold a gun or even run fast!” he snorted a laugh.

 

By the time you had come down from your room, Red and Edge swore that they could smell the scent coming off you, Red couldn’t put a phalange to it, but it was a scent that seemed to entice the two and the clothes? Dang it, it’s just something that showed off your figure. he’s got to admit, it was slightly driving him to a decision to just yank you back upstairs and fuck you senseless in your bed, full of your scent. You had asked them a question but was answered with nothing, so you decidingly sat in between the space available in the sofa.

 

And that’s when his brother had brought you a large heaping of Carbonara, and man, that _moan_ you involuntary let out as you ate, made his magic buzz, he could feel it was the same thing for his brother. And as you ate all of it, Red figured you hadn’t had a proper meal the whole day, so this _reaction_ you’re showing towards a fucking plate of carbonara was...confusingly sexy to watch.

 

By the time you finished and is now bickering with his brother, Red did the unexpected and it was quite domestic for him to do by taking your plate, teleporting to the kitchen and placing it in the sink, and then teleporting back to where he sat.

 

_Damn fucker blue, his manners rubbin’ off on me._

 

And she was back to talking to him after _and_ accidentally displaying his magic in front of you, giving his usual smug answer, he saw how you were about to give some retaliation when a moan had silenced all three of them.

 

Red could feel the swell of his magic forming on his crotch, confusingly enough, it wasn’t from the movie. And that’s when it hit them, your panicked arousal, a scent that seems to get stronger as the erotic movie continued to play on the t.v.

 

And when you suggested about _doing_ something, every single and possible images of you squirming in different positions filled his head.

 

But his brother was determined to take things slow despite knowing that you seemed to be intent on being fucked right now, it’s faint, but your SOUL is buzzing with anticipation and reacting to either of them.

 

“Ah, fuck it.” Red mumbled to himself, positioning himself just behind you as you grab his brother’s hand to stop him, and goddamn, you bending over in this position with shorts that hitching up, just gave Red quite the view.

 

Swearing again, he pressed himself against your clothed bottom, he couldn’t believe it. Even with this slight contact, he could feel your SOUL flutter inside you. “Hey sweetheart, how about ya be a doll an’ play with me? Hmm?” he purred as he bent over to whisper those words in your ear.

 

*****

 

When Red had whispered that into your ear, his low rumbling voice sent a shiver through you, it felt like an aphrodisiac was washing through you.

 

The shorter skeleton made soft grinding motions, which earned a desperate whimper from you.

 

“D’you want me t’grind harder, sweetheart?” he sensually teased, giving a soft flick of his tongue on your ear.

 

Oh god, what have you gotten yourself into? It’s just your second day in the neighborhood and your already fucking your neighbors? Two rough and possibly...hardened...skeletons... _fuck_.

 

Alright, okay, _breathe._

 

You contemplated a bit, was this something you wanted? Possibly. Would you allow this to ruin your budding friendship with them and the skeleton family? No. “W-wait.” you stammered as Red continued to grind on your behind “I...I just want to know if- Ah!” you yelped as you were plucked from Red’s arms, Edge holding you up by the arm so you could face him.

 

“Damn it, boss!” Red growled “What the fuck was that for?!” given the warning glare by his brother, Red immediately shrunk back, having to deal with this buzzing magic in him.

 

“Speak, Human.” Edge demanded in his gravelly indoor voice, you suppress a moan but you couldn’t suppress the shudder.

 

_What a sinful thing to have._

 

“Just...wanted to know if…” you gasp in surprise, feeling Edge’s free hand caress your hip, slowly pulling you closer.

“...Wanted To Know What?” he purred as he looked at you like you were some kind of prey he caught.

 

“If…” writhing from the contact of Edge’s phalanges against the skin over your ribcage, slowly...slowly easing its way up to your chest. You shakily exhaled, steeling yourself “If you guys are alright with… you know? Fucking a neighbor you just met?” you finally said it and the advancing hand twitched.

 

This seemed to put everything at a halt, the tension, the advances, and even the hungry looks on all three of you.

 

“Don’t really mind.” Red shrugged at you, as he sat on the couch, exhausted by all this sexual tension. “Sometimes things like this happened an’ if yer still willing to be a good friend to me and my bro after an awkward event.” he looked at you with a lazy grin on his face, eyes hooded to the point where it felt like he could pass out any moment “S’all good amirite?”

Edge had already let you go and was helping you upright “What My Annoying Brother Says Is True.” he spoke, exhaustion laced in his indoor voice “Not Everything Has To End Just Because Of An Awkward Moment,” he says as he brought you along with him to sit on the couch, but instead of the cushions, you were firmly placed on his lap. The swell is gone, but you had to directly look at him since you sat straddling him “...Especially If It Involves Sex.” he teased and leaned closer, a fitting distance to steal a kiss from the skeleton.

 

“Heh, well. S’long as you don’t mind havin’ us from time t’ time.” Red chuckled, a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“For Sure, We’d Be Picking Off Where We Left…” Edge salaciously said as he leaned into your neck, allowing him more exposure to it as you crane your head to the side, he left soft toothy kisses despite his sharp fangs. “The Next Time We Come Over.”

 

“Or ya can have fun with either one of us visitin’ ya, sweetheart.” Red interjected with a huff.

 

“Yes...Either One of Us.” Edge enticed.

 

You couldn’t help but moan into Edge’s touch.

 

Maybe.

 

Just Maybe.

 

You’ll let this one slide with Red and Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF trying to juggle multiple fanfics is definitely not taking a toll on me ^^;
> 
> you guys are welcome to pop by my [TUMBLR!](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you for comments, kudos, and every spazz and jazz! I bless you with good vibes and energy! <3


	3. Orange and Nicotine*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orange smoker, a purple blunt user, and a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys already know what's an asterisk doing beside a chapter title right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> finally done with chapter 3! enjoy~! <3 <3 <3
> 
> have some eyecandy by clicking [THIS!](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/post/185185891825/its-done-it-was-supposed-to-be-only-stretch)

It's been days since you've moved to the neighborhood, but the stress piling up on you working your ass off was getting to you. There were times Red or Edge or Both visited you more than once, surprisingly laying off the sex and just enjoying your company. 

 

It was certain at some point that the three of you would immediately hit it to the bed, but the two made it clear that they wouldn't do anything that involved sex without your consent, and you took this as a chance to create a budding friendship with the two. Friendship first, sex later.

 

Though slightly disappointed at yourself for expecting some rough fuck whenever they come over

 

"See you guys soon!" You bid them farewell as they walked off into the dark streets of the neighborhood, wildly gesturing and bickering to themselves after returning your wave of goodbye, movie night with them never fails to cheer you up. But tonight was different, sighing at your pathetic self, you stood up and walked over to the bookshelf located in your living room. There you find the intricately designed wooden box and opened it, a pack of cigarettes, a zippo lighter, and a cheap ashtray lay there, teasingly winking at you. 

 

"Maybe...tonight won't hurt…" you mumbled as you took out the contents from the box.

 

There was a reason why you hid these away. Every single time when you felt stressed, you'd take it out on smoking, drinking, and rough sex. But sadly, sex has always had its drawbacks, every one night stand you've gone through always had a risk to it, from sexually transmitted diseases to unwanted developed feelings and the rare cases of stealing. 

 

But vices like smoking and drinking? Was incredibly addictive, but that only provided a temporary escape from reality. And you became something you promised someone you won't be, a heavy smoker  _ and _ an alcoholic, and when that person was gone. The problem became worse than when you were with him, it took you a some months to bounce back to your feet. So you stopped completely…well, not really, but you indulge yourself in smoking and drinking more rarely than before.

 

Walking out to the front of the house, the balcony had come out rather well, a wicker couch with detachable beige cushions and a wooden coffee table adorned the front. Simple but cozy, minimal is your style.

 

But instead of going for the outdoor sofa you laid out, you decidingly sat on the steps that led to the entrance of your house. An action that showed that you've done this multiple times in the past, you didn't exactly enjoy sitting like a lady, so you kinda just sat there...like… like, literally, what else where you gonna do aside from sitting there? Oh yeah, wait, smoke. Right, Dummy. 

 

You set down the ashtray and the lighter beside you, but you fiddled around with the pack of cigarettes.

 

Guilt was eating you up and you've been debating mentally whether you should smoke for the night or just sleep? But you were set on the thoughts that no matter even if you went to bed, sleep won't immediately come to you. 

 

_ Smoking it is, then. _

 

You were about to open the lid of the pack, when suddenly you had the thought of writing down a poem on the notebook and pen you gathered earlier before, tapping the bottom of the pen on your chin, the aid of the light from the living room window allowed you whip up words that rhyme and also didn't rhyme outside. You were so engrossed with your writing that you hadn't noticed the three skeletons standing in your driveway.

 

As if feeling like you were being watched, head turning up, you see Stretch, Sketch, and Mutt looking at you like you were about to do something unforgivable.

 

"'Sup honeybee?" Stretch cooly said with his usual smoky tone, giving you a warm smile in this cool night.

 

"Seems like we've ruined a perfectly quiet night for sugar babe here, guys." Sketch implied with a lidded eye socket, a lazy grin on his fang-y smile.

 

"...G-Good evening, Lady (Y/n)." Mutt softly greeted, waving a meek 'hi' at you.

 

"Hey, you guys." You returned the greeting but the usual cheery tone gone. "Going somewhere?"

 

"Nah, just got back from the city." Stretch explained, 

 

"Visitin' Lackey and the others." Sketch added "you know, this?" He gestured a 'swiggin-a-drink' motion "And this." He did a gun pose with his hand and placed it against his bony temple before lazily reenacting a 'bang', "Aaaaand this" he finally said but it was accompanied with his hips humping the air as he gripped some imaginary hips in front of him. You stare at him in disbelief but Sketch's smile was...maniacal, and he enjoyed how you reacted to his words. 

 

Stretch snickered at the skeleton in purple jacket's explanation, seconds away from losing it. While Mutt could only nod, fully vouching to what the other two said but then he began to shake his head furiously as Sketch explained the last part, the poor collar wearing Pup, was turning a heavy shade of rusty orange because of his cousin's unnecessary added info.

 

You try to act like you were ignorant to what Sketch was implying but completely failed when you realized that you couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

 

So you sat there with a notebook and pen, willing to just put Sketch's antics at the back of your mind, then you gave the trio a head-to-toe look, you swore to yourself that these three skeletons in front of you could pass as triplets, ah but then again, they  _ are _ family to begin with.

 

"Heard that Edgy and Red are regulars in your house?" Sketch drawled in his question, walking up to you and leaning against the support beam of the balcony. "You guys doin' the boogie in bed?" He scoffed.

 

"Guests," you rolled your eyes at him "Regular guests and no." 

 

"It's alright if you don't want to say the truth, honeybee." Stretch suggested, following after sketch but instead of standing like his cousin, he nodded at the empty space beside you "You mind?" 

 

You shook your head and quickly set aside the smokes, lighter, and ashtray "Be my guest." 

 

"Thanks, honeybee." He smirked, his eyes settling on Sketch before he sat down. 

 

Mutt hesitantly followed behind, looking at you for some kind of permission.

 

"You're welcome to join us, Mutt." You offered but look around "I don't know where to place you though…"

 

Without a word, Mutt padded over to you and sits on the step below you, happy enough that you allowed him to join the group.

 

You chuckle at this, and went to pet him on the head, his hoodie acted like some dog's head to pet. It really surprised you how his jacket has a velvety feel to it. At first Mutt tensed over this touch but a few seconds after, he melted into your touch and leaned against your knees.

 

***** 

 

Sketch had been busy looking for a blunt in his jacket when he saw you concentrating on your phone, typing away without a care in the world. 

 

He was about to call you out but Stretch had beat him to it, the damn orange fucker had also noticed you.

 

Sketch was already irritated enough that the fucker had spent a night at your place, your scent lingered on the idiot like a goddamn perfume. What's even more annoying that Edge and Red get to visit you  _ whenever _ and at  _ whatever time  _ they  _ wanted. _

 

What’s even more infuriating for Sketch is that he doesn’t even know  _ why  _ he’s  _ this _ annoyed when it comes to you, and it made his bones hum and heat up with irritation.

 

And when you asked where they’ve been, it was just some simple question, but your  _ voice.  _ It made his SOUL...tremble, just like how it made him shiver during the house party when he met you with his other alters in the kitchen. 

 

But this annoyance he feels with the others and with you was...inexplicable, he couldn’t put the blame on you or on the others he lived with. 

 

So he hid it with a grin and smoked weed away in his room. 

 

Sketch had this idea if you would fall for this lie "Visitin' Lackey and the others." he added to the orange fucker’s answer  "you know, this?" He gestured a 'swiggin-a-drink' motion "And this." He did a gun pose with his hand and placed it against his bony temple before lazily reenacting a 'bang', "Aaaaand this" he finally said but it was accompanied with his hips humping the air as he gripped some imaginary hips in front of him. 

 

He saw how you stare at him in disbelief and he definitely enjoyed how you reacted to his words. 

 

A soft blush with a wheel of emotions running through your face.

 

Ah, he silently revelled in it.

 

And sketch took the chance to get close to you, but he didn’t exactly thought it through, as much as a gifted silver tongue and nerd he is, sometimes he just wants to hit himself for being...awkward. Due to the fact that he chose to lean against the beam support of the balcony, Stretch had took this opportunity to sit beside you, the orange asshole even spared him a triumphant smirk and stare.

 

Two can play with this-

 

_ Damn it. _

 

Even Mutt took the chance to sit infront of you and lean on your knees.

 

No, no, no. wait, why does he care? Damn it, ever since that night,  you drove him crazy to the point he’s questioning himself. So he’ll take his time and he’ll make sure you’ll be taking responsibility for this...anomaly you’ve caused in him.

 

*****

 

Stretch couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he saw the grave expression present on Sketch’s face, he knew that Purple’s brother would try and make a move.

 

Too bad, he didn’t think it through, the weed must have gotten to his head and dulled his ‘brain’.

 

But Stretch felt a soft pain in his soul as he watched you favor Mutt over him, but he couldn’t blame Mutt, the skeleton had a hard time expressing himself through words, so expressing through actions was a big deal for Mutt. Hell, the orange jacket clad skeleton had a soft spot for him, not just himself, but everyone in the household does.

 

Though, there are times where Mutt would have some kind of personality switch, from being this defenseless puppy to actually becoming some rabid dog when work was involved.

 

Stretch shuddered at the events earlier, Mob and the others had called the household and asked if there was anyone available to help around with a ‘job’ at the wharf. Usually it’d be Black and Mutt or Edge and Red, but the only ones available was him, Sketch and Mutt. and the one that is usually able to keep Mutt grounded was Black, but that responsibility was entrusted to Stretch and Sketch, and that was to prevent Mutt from going berserk.

 

Stretch was just glad that the ‘job’ was over and he and Sketch didn’t have to do anything but hold back Mutt. Mob and the others had prepared some compensation drinks and food, for having exposed the two to the gruesome scene. 

 

So when Stretch had saw you sitting on the steps of the porch, he was just glad that he got to see you despite the disgust and exhaustion in his bones. 

 

He was definitely glad to see you and being this near to you calmed his SOUL.

 

“So what’cha doing out here, honeybee?” he asked, he could tell something was bothering you.

 

You hummed, still petting Mutt on the head, Stretch hadn’t notice when Mutt had shifted in his seat and his head and arms were draped over on your lap,  _ with the hoodie down.  _ “Just felt like...smoking.” you shrugged, eyes fixated on the melting pup on your lap.

 

Stretch raised a bone brow at you “Smoking? You? Seriously, honeybee? I see the smokes, but I don’t smell any of it from you.”

 

You hummed again, clearly contemplating whether or not you should tell him what you were doing before the trio arrived “Here.” you simply said as you handed him your phone, you clicked the home button and swipe to unlock.

 

_ Geez, no password? That’s kinda dangerous, honeybee. _

 

The phone opened directly to your notes, and not at the homescreen.

 

**_Cigarette_ **

_ Whenever we kissed _

_ You'd make a face _

_ An expression that couldn't be missed _

_ I'd stand there in disgrace _

 

_ Could tell why you'd make that face _

 

_ It was so simple... _

_ You didn't like the taste of my nicotine lips _

_ So I tried...my best  _

_ to keep it at a minimum _

 

_ No matter how hard I try _

_ I keep running back to my cigarettes _

_ Inhaling the addictive smokes _

_ As fast as I tell you jokes _

 

_ And by the time I stopped _

_ I found you in the arms of another _

_ Then I felt myself drop _

_ Falling down the spiral of despair _

 

_ And the only thing… _

_ That keeps my lips busy _

_...Is a cigarette  _

 

Stretch was left speechless, he didn’t know that you could compose something like this. And it...resonated with him. Like a sharp sting had struck his SOUL.

 

An old memory surfacing within his mind, he fought to push it back and focus on you.

 

“You write so beautifully, your mind must be a terrible place.” he commented and look at you.

And there it is, he finally saw your face, he could make out the eyebags, the exhaustion, and the lacking glint of emotion in your eyes. 

 

He felt his SOUL thump sadly inside him.

 

*****

 

It took you a few seconds to realize you were just staring up at Stretch while your hand was on autopilot, still petting Mutt on your lap, glad enough that he didn’t stir in his sleep. “O-Oh, Well, yeah...I...I guess...” you awkwardly replied, completely unsure on how you would respond to his comment about your poem? Song? You weren’t even sure what it was you wrote.

 

You just wanted to...let it out.

 

And that's when you felt a nudge on your shoulder. You shifted your body a little bit to the side, unintentionally moving Mutt along with your movement, there you see Sketch crouching behind you, your smokes and zippo lighter in his phalanges. “This a time to start smoking, sugar.” he implied and nudge your shoulder again, this time a bit harder “Go on.”

 

Sighing heavily, you took the pack of cigarettes, took out a stick and...your zippo lighter had ran out of juice.

It must have been awhile, like long ago,  if the lighter isn’t working like the usual.

 

You groan in annoyance “Ran out of juice.” you annoyingly said and softly tossed the lighter unto the wooden floor of the porch. You didn’t want to stand up and disturb the peacefully sleeping Mutt just so you could refill the the cotton inside the zippo lighter with lighter fuel.

 

“Not really much of a problem, honeybee.” Stretch chuckled into his own stick of cigarette that was already lit, there you see a marlboro red packet beside your golden version of the smokes. 

 

_ Oh damn, full flavor. I miss those. _

 

He took out his own zippo lighter and brought it closer to you, with a few clicks, the lighter came to life with a different colored flame.

 

_ I should ask about that later. _

 

You stare in disbelief, but complied, you place the stick in your mouth and allowed your stick to be lit. Having finally been lit alight, you took a long drag of the smokes and exhaled slowly.

 

“God, it’s been _so_ _loooooong_.” you happily whined at the taste of the smokes in your mouth.

 

The two skeletons beside you chuckled at your reaction.

 

“Welcome to the club.” Sketch sarcastically responded and ruffled your head.

 

“Stop it!” you chuckled under Sketch’s hand, pressure and ruffling slowly increasing. Then he finally let go of you, hair a sorry mess and a proud grin on his bony face.

 

“W-whaz happenin’?” Mutt mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his face with a bony hand.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Mutt.” you quickly attend to him “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

The other just shook his head slowly, undeniably still drowsy from his sleep “Is’okay.” he said in an exhausted slur. He moved closer to you and settled once again on your lap, this time he had looped his arms around your waist with head snug against your stomach. 

 

You tensed at the overly intimate but also innocent contact, you couldn’t tell if this was on purpose or that he was too spent from whatever place in the city they came from and that he was just too deep in sleep realm that he could barely register what he’s doing. 

 

You fixed your mind on the latter, and brushed off the uneasiness of intimacy.

 

“Now that’s really unfair, honeybee.” Stretch said, as he observed the sight in front of him. “You were just in my arms many nights ago and you do this in front of me?” he said with an exasperated sigh and a fake sniffle from his nasal bone. 

 

“Oh wow, back up there, Orange.” you chuckle and accidentally blurted out the nickname you secretly gave him “Pretty sure, nothing happened between us that night.” you laughed.

 

“Pfft.” you hear Sketch snort into his hand, the other holding a lit blunt “T-That’s a pretty cute nickname, Stretch.” he sarcastically joked at the other skeleton’s flushed face.

 

“I also got a nickname for you, Sketch.” you purred, but it wasn’t the kind of ‘purr’ that made the point of being sexy, this ‘purr’ was more on the mischievous side of things, your grin growing bigger.

 

“I...seriously don’t like the look in your eyes right now.” Sketch backed away as if you bit him on the palm of his bony hands “But, hey, if it’s anythin’ badass, I’d take it-”

 

“Grapes.” you simply said.

 

It was Stretch’s turn to snort, “Guess we’re pretty much part of a fruit basket now.”

 

“I mean, Blue is Blueberry, then there’s Mulberry, and then Blackberry!” You try to explain, you really hadn't thought of them being some kind of fruit basket until Stretch said so.

 

“Huh, we really do sound like a fruit basket.” Sketch realized.

 

“Pretty fruity, I guess?” you took the chance to say a pun.

 

“You’ve left me S-peach-less, honeybee.” Stretch laughed 

 

“This conversation isn’t even the fruitful kind.” Sketch added “Guava give it to ya, sugar. you ‘re kiwi-ng us.”

 

“....Those are berry bad fruit puns.” Mutt mumbled from your lap. “You’ve lost the core of the joke.”

 

“Come on! There’s not a single raisin to not have fun!” you explained.

 

The four of you burst into laughter, the night was still young and a the lot of you still had a lot of energy left for a few more rounds of talking.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You stir awake, slightly feeling cramped and there was some weight on you, you slowly sat up and saw the disaster that had piled themselves in your bed. You see Mutt sprawled at the foot of the bed, Stretch was where he was the last time he was in bed with you, except of being topless, thank the gods he’s wearing a black tank top this time, his bony arms around you. Then there was Sketch, sleeping on the other side, dangerously hanging off the edge.

 

Vaguely remembering last night, all you could remember was smoking and talking the night away, you must've fallen asleep at one point. 

 

“G’morning, Honeybee…” Stretch mumbled, as he groggily sat up, wiping away the sleep with two hands. 

 

“Last night was fun.” you remarked, finally remembering the banter, the exchanged of jokes and puns, and sometimes delving into the talks of nonsensical and sensible topics surrounding both underground and surface. 

 

Last night filled you with understanding.

 

“...Morning.” Mutt barely mumbled, face down on the mattress.

 

“You’ll suffocate yourself like that.” you giggled and stretched till your joints let out some satisfying pops.

 

Then a low and guitar shrieking ringtone played somewhere and forced Sketch to wake up with a jump, in which succeeded in him falling face first on the floor. “...What.” he answered in a daze.

 

“He’s with us.”

 

“What? No.” 

 

Sketch groan into his hand “We stayed at the new neighbor’s house.”

 

“Yes, yes, the human that went to the house party days ago.”

 

Then silence filled the whole room, every single one of you were anticipating what the next words Sketch was gonna say “Mutt’s fine, we’re all fine. Tell Black and Blue, that Me an’ Stretch will be home.”

 

With a loud sigh, Sketch looked at you with an unreadable expression, but that look was quickly replaced with a lackadaisical smile “Guess our stay has expired, Sugar.” taking a blunt out of his jacket and lighting it up with his lighter, he took a long drag before puffing it up to the ceiling, a green-blue smoke slowly fading away in mesmerizing swirls. “But on the bright side, Everyone’s asking if you want to have dinner with us later.” 

 

“Everyone? You mean Papyrus right?” Stretch pointed out with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, sure, think of it that way.” Sketch shrugged at the other’s words. “Better get up an’ start your day, Sugar. I doubt those bed hair is gonna fix itself.” he chuckled.

 

You stuck your tongue out at him “Might want to get out of my bedroom if you guys want to see me at least  _ dressed _ properly.” you say as you pulled Stretch and Mutt out of your bed.

 

“Noooo beeeed.” Mutt whined but allowed himself to be dragged.

 

“Aw come on, Honeybee.” Stretch yawned mid sentence “A live show won’t hurt.” he winked at you.

 

You couldn’t see it but you swore to yourself that your ears had turned red with how hot it felt. You roll your eyes at the three when they perked up to Stretch’s words “No.” you simply said and shut the door of your bedroom.

 

By the time you had freshen up, dressed, and descended down to the living room. You had found out that Mutt and Sketch has left ahead before the two were scolded by their brothers as Stretch explained, still in his tank top and lazily lounging around on the sofa with a sucker in his mouth. “So am basically on escort duty, Honeybee.” he winked at you. 

 

“I just live a few houses away from you guys.” you raised an eyebrow, a playful smile forming in your lips. “And besides, it’s hard to miss a mansion by the end of the street.” 

 

“Naw, come on, honeybee.” Stretch stood up, stretching here and there before strutting up to you “Can’t a skeleton spend some time with his honey?” he purred at you.

 

“I-your...your what?” you stammered at the tone Stretch was using, it was different from his usual lazy and carefree voice, this time, he’s lowered it and made it incredibly...seductive.

 

He kept approaching you till he had you cornered against a wall. 

 

Basically making you experience this anime-thing called 'Kabedon', yeesh, your former inner weeb is basically fangirling right now, now that you experience something as cliche as this.

 

~~ Back to the situation at hand ~~

 

Stretch had pinned you against the wall, both of his arms blocking your side exits. the sucker in his mouth bobbed up and down, as if he was contemplating something “No need to look so scared, honeybee...” he said in a pained tone, his smug expression softened, but the hurt in his eyes remained, he took away the sucker from his mouth “...All you need to do is push me away and say no.”

 

Did you look frightened? You weren’t sure.

 

Were you panicking on what to do? Yup.

 

Not sure what to say to this skeleton? Uh huh. 

 

Were you actually looking forward to something? Hell, yeah.

 

~~ You don’t have the right to deny that, you know yourself all too well. ~~

 

“...Honey?” Stretch’s voice called out to you, gently taking one of your hands with his.

 

“I-it’s not that...I’m scared of you, Stretch.” you finally spoke and squeezed his hand reassuringly “It’s just… I don’t know, fast? Something similar to this situation has happened with Edge and Red...and I just,” you sighed “I just don’t want something to come between us if this ever becomes awkward for the both of us.” you finally laid it out there, so you look up and see what expression he’s showing.

 

Surprisingly it was the expression of… understanding every word you’ve said.

“Oh, honeybee…” Stretched moved in to give you a hug “I...gotta be honest with you, Edge and Red has already  ~~ accidentally  ~~  told the house hold the  _ incident  _ a few days back…So I, uh, wanted to try my luck and see if you’d do the same or reject me...”

 

“I...I really don’t mind  _ doing _ things with you guys, but,” you paused, trying to find the words as you hugged Stretch “It’s just, sexual stuff? Is fine but kinda too fast? I mean, come on.” you slightly pulled away from the skeleton and looked at him “It’s been a few  _ days _ , Stretch.” you playfully grin up at him. 

 

He shrugged “I know, honey...it’s just that...” he trailed off, his eyes had a devilish glint “You look incredibly...irresistible right now.” he mutters, Stretch’s eyes locked unto yours. “...Can I?” he breathily asked, inches away from your lips.

 

“C-can you what?” you bravely asked, slightly tilting your head up. 

 

“Kiss you?” he asked, his forehead touching yours.

 

“Do you...want to?” you softly teased, lips softly grazing his mouth.

 

“Of fucking course I do, honeybee.” he swore under his breath and immediately kissed you.

 

Even without your consent to be kissed, you knew for a fact that you wanted this because you reciprocated the kiss, and that was consent on your part.

 

Shutting your eyes and allowing yourself to loosen up, you could feel Stretch’s bony hands roam your body, coping a feel of your butt before settling one hand at the back of your head, while the other, around your waist to pull you even closer to the heated kiss happening between the two of you.

 

You felt your tongue being dominated by Stretch’s, as he easily towered over you, who would’ve thought that skeleton lips could feel this...soft? And fuck…the  _ tongue _ , so soft and slippery, and you could taste a hint of strawberry and nicotine.

 

Gasping in surprise, Stretch had lifted you up and pinned you up against the wall, your only support was your legs hooked around his hip bones and your arms around his neck, while both of his hands holding you up by your thighs. 

 

“Didn’t peg you for a wall pinner.” you quipped at him, fingers stroking the back of his neck bones.

 

Stretch's bone brow twitched at the touch and smirked up at you, his bony face dusted with a soft orange shade. “Didn’t peg you to be a tease.” he remarked before locking lips with you again.

You returned the kiss, then suddenly you felt you surroundings shift, the scent of orange and the breezy heat brushed against your skin, you opened your eyes to find yourself in your room. 

 

Seeing Stretch’s haughty face, he grinned at your bewilderment and leaned close to you “Don’t want you hurting your back on the wall or floor.” the skeleton whispered into your ear.

 

His words sending a shiver down your spine “S-Stretch…” you whimpered his name, needing more of him.

 

“Hmm?” he teasingly hummed, peppering you with toothy kisses on your ear, slowly to your neck then finally settling down on your chest. Before rising up to meet your needy gaze

 

The damn skeleton is actually making you beg for him by not making any moves on you.

 

"Come ooon." You whined up at him "Why are you torturing me like this?" 

 

"Uh...beg for me, honey?" He asked, trying to do a puppy-eyes at you but failed.

 

You snorted at his attempt "Stretch, you suck at asking." 

 

"You'll be sucking on something else if you ask nicely." He cooed by pressing his heat against you.

 

You jolt in surprise and look down to see the bulging tent from the skeleton's comfy jogging pants, you could see his hip bones and coccyx but what you couldn't believe was the tip and glow of his erect ectodick in a shade of deep orange. 

 

You'll be lying to yourself, if that didn't turned you on, but it certainly did. 

 

“Like what you see, honey?” he called, a smirk on his face. 

 

Swallowing your saliva, you raise an eyebrow “I wouldn’t know until I test it.” you taunted him, using your most alluring voice.

 

Stretch’s face turned into a frisky snarl “...You’re really riling me up.”

 

Lifting a leg, you massage your knee in between the skeleton’s crotch, getting a desired reaction from him as he flinched and buckled into your touch, softly panting against your neck. 

 

But you yelp in surprise when you felt a sharp pain on your shoulder, Stretch rose up with a triumphantly leering at you as he fiddled around with the button and zipper of your pants, and without any warning, he pulled it off you in one swift motion. 

 

Leaving your underwear exposed to him.

 

You mewled when you felt his hands roamed your body once again, a squeeze on your thigh, a fleeting touch on your stomach, until finally, he bunched your shirt up and exposed your top. But he frowned when he saw your arms covering your chest. “Move your hands, honeybee…” He drawled on top of you, moving your legs and positioning himself in between your legs, shamelessly grinding his swollen magic against your covered and wet entrance.

 

You bit your lips and yielded yourself to Stretch, his grinding making you want more than just that. “Take off your bra.” he softly demanded but his hand was playing around with the garter of your underwear. And you obeyed and took off your bra without any difficulty, without the bra, your nipples stood erect with the sudden contact of the cool air in your room, without waiting for a second, Stretch leaned down and took one breast into his mouth. Playing around with it with his tongue alongside sucking on it, his other hand played with the other nipple, twisting and squeezing and sometimes groping your breast.

 

Can’t help but squirm underneath him as he ravaged your breasts, you were too occupied with the sensations he’s doing to your chest that you haven’t noticed that he’s already taken off your underwear by teleporting it off you. With a loud pop, Stretch released your slightly bruised nipple, orange saliva trailing down his mandible as he smirked up at you, going back down, he kissed your chin then your neck, followed by a soft bite on your collar bone and long lick down to your wet mound.

 

Choking on your scream, you lift up your head and see Stretch eating you out, his tongue was cold and moving in and out of your entrance, he played around with your clitoris before you flopped yourself back on the bed and buckled into his face, your back arching up as you couldn’t help but moan out loud, you’ve haven’t had someone eat you out before and this was driving you crazy! You placed a hand on his skull, trying to slow him down, but a muffled chuckle can be heard from below and he assaulted your entrance once more.

 

Feeling the build up and the want to release, you try to stop him, but it’s not use. The skeleton was determined to make you come in his mouth.

 

~~ As if Stretch was hungry for your honey. ~~

 

But then he stopped, you took this chance to regulate your breathing, but before you could, Stretch stood up on his knees and fully revealed his cock. It was long and thick, a pretty good size that seemed to be what you wanted, but color had you staring, the color of his cock was that of a deep shade of orange, light orange precum already dripping and landing on your thigh.

“You ready for me, (Y/n)?” he purred, you shivered at the sound of your name, it was the first time he’s used your name to call you, and it was unfair. Using it in the heat of things where he was about to penetrate you.

 

You were about to answer but you felt him tease your entrance with a sliding motion of his tip “Hmm?” he teasingly hummed, enjoying whatever dazed and horny expression you were showing him. “What is it, (Y/n)?” he tormenting you even more, with a movement that made the tip of his swollen magic  _ almost _ penetrating you.

 

“I…”you rasped “-nt you.”

 

“You what?” he asked as he leaned down to your reaching hands.

 

Pulling him down with your arms around his neck, you couldn’t help but moan when you felt the tip brush against your clit. “...Want you.”

 

And that was it, your want for him to fill you up drove Stretch to the edge, he slid into you in one swift motion, you could feel the sweet sweet stretch on your entrance as you allowed yourself to be pierced by the skeleton’s swollen magic. Mewling in pleasure, Stretch hadn’t move which gave you some time to allow yourself to be accustomed by his length and thickness.

 

*****

 

_ Fucking stars above _ , you felt  _ so warm _ and  _ so tight _ around him that it drove him to near insanity, Stretch wanted to start pounding away but he couldn’t, he wanted you to adapt to his swollen magic in fear that he might hurt you instead of making you feel good.

Lifting himself from your embrace, he could see that you’ve shut your eyes and breathing heavily now that he was inside you, he saw how your lip quivered and how flushed you looked underneath him. 

 

And he felt how you keep contracting around his magic, trying to get used to his size and length. 

 

Stretch grunted at the touch of your fingers ghosting his spine, he couldn’t help but...look at you like you were some god sent miracle. But he slightly grimaced at the fact that he’d have to share you with the others now that you’ve done it with him, nonetheless, if you’re willing to consent to having multiple skeleton partners then Stretch had guessed for himself, that he’s probably...alright with it.  ~~ He hopes. ~~

 

“Stretch…” hearing your voice call out to him.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed in an inquisitive manner “What is it, honey?”

 

“Please…” You whined.

 

Just hearing your voice, Stretch could swear that if your voice didn’t make him dazed for you, then it must be some magic spell you’ve cast on him.

 

He chuckled at your pleading “Please what?” he muttered as he made small grinding movements, watching everything unfold, he saw how you bit your lip in anticipation, how you shut your eyes at the feel of him moving, and lastly, how you arch your back to press your chest against his rib cage. 

 

The suppleness of your skin flushed against his bones had seemed to snap something inside Stretch.

 

In an abrupt thrust, he felt you tense up and gasp, writhing underneath him as he started to move from a small grinding movements to slow but deep thrusts inside you. “Ffffuuck.” he muttered under his breath, _ holy stars above  _ “You feel great, Honey…” he whispered down to your ear as you held him tighter against your soft body. “So wet and tight for me…” talking dirty into your ear, despite being slick he had to force himself not to buck deeper into you as you squeezed around him as a response to his dirty talk.  “God, I just want to be inside you the whole day...” he growled at his remark.

 

With a free hand, he reached down to rub your clit, slow motions at first before he started to make hard rubbing motions with two of his phalanges, and you bucked right up at him. Trying to move away from all the sensation he’s giving you, your sweet alluring voice was also chanting his name over and over until you arched your back. The skeleton could feel your wet warmth covered him, and without any further ado and letting you breathe for a moment, Stretch took this as the moment to start erratically thrust into you.

 

He heard every little mewl, shuddering gasps, shaky breaths, choking moans, and half finished sentences of pleadings to stop and at the same time calling his name.

 

With a deep thrust, he finally came inside you, his magic flooding your insides, he felt him shudder  _ and _ felt you tightened around him once again, he must’ve made you cum again.

 

Stretch’s bony arms gave away when everything had simmered down, settling against your panting chest, he snaked his arms around you. 

 

Your body lay limp not after he had pulled out of you, you seem to shudder when his ‘cum’ had dribbled out of your entrance, he finally fixed you in a proper position, letting you snuggle on top of his rib cage as he had his bony arm under your neck. 

 

A content sigh coming from you and him.

 

Stretch would be lying if the sight of you being filled with his magic didn’t make him  ~~ possessive ~~ proud of his work, then shit, he’s not treating you like another one of his one night stands.

 

And now others will get to be this close to you.

 

~~ You were his, just his alone, no one else’s. ~~

 

He’d be alright with it.

 

~~ He’s lying, he won’t be, it’ll hurt him. ~~

 

Stretch could live with it as long as you’re alright with this set up.

 

~~ No no no, he wasn’t, gods and stars above, please just choose him. ~~

 

Stretch held you closer “I fucking hate this…” he muttered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO, TOOK ME AWHILE TO GET THIS FINISHED WITHOUT MAKING MYSELF BUMBLE AROUND THE WORDS OF THIS CHAPTER LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT.
> 
> And hoooo boi, something seems to be stirring inside our tall orange boi. 
> 
> Shit...i feel a plot coming...
> 
> check out my [TUMBLR](https://a-2-a.tumblr.com/) page!

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHH I knooooow I'm not done with my other fanfic, but uh, this reverse harem one has been bugging me for ages and I really wanted to write it down and show you guys the first chapter! this fanfic may or may not be a plot without porn or plot with porn, idk, vice versa ^^;
> 
> gotta be honest with you guys tho, I got burnt out from my other fanfic ["A Kind Heart is A Kind Soul"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808596/chapters/42016877) and I'm trying to get back into the groove of the initial plot I set for it.
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! comments, kudos, and excited spazz and jazz are very much appreciated!


End file.
